1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the design of graphical user interfaces. In particular, this application relates to a page designer that guides and constrains customization of user interface pages of an application in an appropriate manner.
2. Related Art
Explosive growth in digital processing technology has led to the ubiquitous presence of applications of every kind running on an immense spectrum of devices. Most applications include a graphical user interface through which an operator interacts with the application. For instance, an insurance claim processing application presents user interface screens that guide the operator through the claim submission, validation, and payment/rejection process.
It is the case, however, that not every customer of an application has exactly the same needs. In some instances it would be beneficial to customize the graphical user interface of an application to better suit the needs of a particular customer. Generally speaking, tools exist that assist with the creation of graphical user interfaces (as examples, the Adobe™ Dreamweaver™ web page designer and the Microsoft™ Visual Basic™ programming language). However, existing tools also present a bewildering array of design options that may not always be appropriate for a particular application.
A need exists to solve this problem and others previously experienced with graphical user interface design.